


Marauder Edition

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Goblins, Hags, Not Canon Compliant, Pocket Dimension, Sex Positive, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Millicent has only managed to move them back a few years, at first she's concerned, how can a world where they have hunted out all the dark creatures hundreds of years be safe? Perhaps the lure of a much younger Severus Snape will be a welcome diversion...
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Severus Snape
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Marauder Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you want this to make even the slightest bit of sense read the very first story Millicent Avoids a War, all the others in this series are a choose your own ending.

It took less than an hour to discover that they hadn’t left the Forbidden Forest, as they rounded out to where the groundskeeper's cottage was. Millicent looked upset, whilst Remus was relieved. Less so when a younger-looking Hagrid appeared looking concerned.

“Halt, who goes there?” It was at this moment Millicent looked less upset, whilst Remus was turned pale.

“Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin.” Neville took over from Remus as he failed to speak.

“Remus Lupin? Any relation to our Remus Lupin?” Millicent had stuffed her hand in her mouth at Hagrid’s question.

“I think it would be wise if you could take us to see the Headmaster, Hagrid.” Remus finally spoke.

After Hagrid had gotten over the fact that they had known who he was without introduction, they were escorted up into the castle only to be greeted by a younger-looking Dumbledore who still had a touch of pigment in his hair. Millicent still hadn’t stopped smirking, as Remus had gone weak-kneed as they’d passed a group of students, one of whom had looked the spit of Potter.

“Hagrid, how pleasant to see you, and you’ve brought guests, guests who seem to have travelled a long way.” It was Millicent Dumbledore was watching, Neville frowning at the students, none of whom beyond Potter he truly recognised.

“Perhaps Headmaster, we could have this discussion somewhere a little more private?” It was Remus who made the suggestion, making sure to pull the two youngsters with him as the Headmaster nodded in agreement, Millicent having spotted a tall figure who looked very familiar and had started to sidle off to investigate.

“Miss Bulstrode, perhaps you would enlighten me with the ritual you performed?” the Headmaster had been highly intrigued after Remus had spent a good hour explaining something that Millicent had summed up in a sentence.

“Unfortunately you wouldn’t be able to understand.” She’d given the older man a polite smile.

“I think you’ll find that I am able to understand many things, Miss Bulstrode.” There had been the twinkle, the dangerous one, that she merrily ignored.

“Oh, I’m sorry, perhaps you have Hag blood in you after all, I thought only females could carry the Hag but if the great Dumbledore can, of course I will share it.” She was delighted as he paled.

“Hag blood?” Remus gave Dumbledore an odd look at the shocked tone, even as Neville was whispering in Millicent’s ear to not provoke the Headmaster.

“I am a Hag, or will be soon, yes.”

“I fear you have come much further than I believed.” There was a pause as Dumbledore sat down abruptly in his chair. “You must understand that Hags have been missing from this world since the time of Merlin.” This time it was Millicent’s turn to look pale. 

“Werewolves?” Remus asked quietly.

“Werewolves are numerous in regions of Russia and North America, it has been a while since one has been spotted on these shores.” 

“So Remus Lupin?” there was a pause as the Headmaster turned his attention away from Millicent to Remus.

“Ah, then yes, it is only natural that you share the same predicament.” There was a pause as Remus looked to the sky. “You have a few days still child.”

They sat in silence, whilst tea was drunk and biscuits eaten.

“Now it would seem that we have a problem, the students will be leaving tomorrow, but you are a long way from home and are my responsibility.” He had returned to watching Millicent. “I will ask that you join in with the feast tonight, Remus you will sit with the Professors, and Millicent if you would kindly join Slytherin, Neville with Gryffindor, there will be a room provided for you both in the dorms.”

After that, they were separated off, Neville easily slipping into the background of the rowdier house, whilst Millicent had veered off to chase down the object of her fascination from before much to Remus’s dismay. There had only been a moment of glaring as she’d ousted a younger female from her spot to claim his attention.

“Millicent Bulstrode.” She couldn’t help but stare at him, so much so that the thin male was almost squirming.

“Severus Snape.” He had his head ducked.

“You could read a potions book to me any day…” Millicent purred, watching as he flushed in embarrassment. A couple of nearby Ravenclaw females behind her made noises of agreement, which only forced him to squirm further down into his seat.

“Who even are you?” A male voice piped up from her other side.

“I didn’t realise they allowed Gryffindorks at Slytherin tables. Millicent Bulstrode, now if you don’t mind I’m trying to have a conversation with Severusss.” She ignored the outraged squawking to continue to stare at the very silent male beside her. There was a noise and then a thud behind her before the Headmaster stood up at the head table.

“Avery, ten points from Slytherin, you do not attack our guests.” Millicent let out a soft snicker, before accidently belting the obnoxious youth in the nose as she span round with her elbow out. 

“Sorry Avery, it was only an accident. Sorry Headmaster.” There was a moment where all eyes were on the tall well built Hag, before food arrived on the long tables and the Headmaster encouraged them to eat.

“I would tell you to be careful, but it would appear you have a healthy shield. Still, I would advise not walking down any dark alleys if you spot Avery after today.” Severus spoke softly, his voice hissing in her ear as she shivered in adolescent glee.

“Honestly, potions book, history of Hogwarts, the warnings on the back of potions.” There was a pause in her blatant flirting as she tucked into a meal of almost raw meat and roe.

She managed to convince Severus, by the sheer force of her will, to escort her down to Slytherin rooms, winking at a despairing Remus who had been busy trying to convince the Headmaster to not let her roam unattended, being more adept at the nuances of young Hags than the teachings from a world where they had not experienced any for over a thousand years. Severus appeared the following morning, looking somewhat worse for wear, sporting several bruises, and a louche smile and an arm wrapped around a very cheerful looking Millicent.

“Wilkes, let Malfoy know I sadly have a change of plans for the summer, last-minute-” there was a pause as Millicent grinned at the gobsmacked Wilkes, “I’ll possibly be able to fit in a couple of potions usual cost, extra if he needs it with a time scale. I’ll contact him with my location.” 

Remus was busy trying to thread his way through the crowd of students as Millicent was gleefully tormenting the still stunned would be Deatheaters by manhandling a relaxed Severus.

“Millicent Bulstrode, unhand that student this instance!” He finally bellowed, turning red as she placed her hands behind her back, which had the side effect of pushing her not insignificant bosom upwards towards her new lover's eye line.

“Really Sir, I hardly think it has anything to do with you.” There was a moment when the Slytherin crowd were torn between defending one of their own, or allowing an unknown element be removed. 

“I believe Miss Bulstrode is acting only with consent.” A visible deflation from the Slytherin factor and more interestingly the adult Remus, after the Headmaster had caught him up. “Although, perhaps Mr Snape and Miss Bulstrode could consider where they are before acting in future, this is after all, a school, and one where there are young and impressionable minds.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Muttered Severus, with Millicent shrugging which had the benefit of making her bosom jiggle. Another moment as the temperature started to rise between the two young lovers before Remus pulled the young Hag away.

“Uh, where are you taking my betrothed?” There was a curious silence as Severus spoke, and everyone around the small group fell silent and stared with his words having a curious ripple effect.

“I’m sorry Mr Snape, I’m not sure I quite heard you?” The Headmaster’s twinkle was somewhat dimmed as a large crowd had started to gather around them.

“Miss Bulstrode has done me the honour of accepting my suit.” His voice wavered minutely, then he straightened as Millicent gave him a lusty wink.

“You have known her for less than a day, and you have tied yourself to her?” This time it was Avery who spoke, squawking mid-sentence.

“Miss Bulstrode is a rare treasure, and it would be unwise of me not to capture her heart before another sees her worth, and does what I would be foolish not to.” Millicent’s expression had softened, as there was a soft sigh from several females in the crowd. Remus, however, was livid.

“Headmaster, I suggest that Mr Snape and I have a chat about Miss Bulstrode.”

“If it helps Headmaster, Miss Bulstrode and I have already exchanged several bonding vows over the sanctity of… well as you said impressionable minds.” 

“I told you, I told you not to let her leave my side last night, and this is what happens! Neville, I can assure you is as meek as a lamb in comparison.” Remus had turned his attention onto the Headmaster who was silent in the face of what Severus had shared happily and openly.

“What is going on here! Shoo this instance! Students who miss the carriages to the Express will have to explain to their parents why they have to collect from Hogwarts.” The Deputy Headmistress’s brogue echoed through the halls, stirring the curiously silent crowd.

“Mr Snape, Miss Bulstrode, you will attend my office in one hour.” Anything else was lost in the dull hum of stunned children, as the pair slipped the shackles of their peers and would-be guardian.

“Mr Snape, perhaps you can explain why you have chosen to bind yourself to Miss Bulstrode?” Remus was busy glaring daggers at the young Hag, as the Headmaster was doing his best to question his student, who was torn between standing between Remus and Millicent, and paying attention to his elderly Professor.

“Well, as I said, Miss Bulstrode is a rare treasure, I saw an opportunity and took it. I would have thought you would approve of such Gryffindor behaviour…” He hadn’t quite got the sibilant hiss of Millicent’s former guardian, his words having a faintly nervous hint to them.

“What he means to say is, that I offered him access to unlimited supplies of one of the rarest potion ingredients, and the means of which to exploit them.” The room became deathly silent as Severus blushed, Remus upped his glaring, and Neville pretended to be anywhere but the Headmasters office.

“Perhaps then Miss Bulstrode, you could expand upon that?” The Headmaster asked politely, and Remus hissed at her as she looked as if she was to decline to answer.

“Well, I am a Hag, or will be soon a full-blooded Hag, my hair, my blood, my saliva and my skin will be highly useful for many different potions. Of which I have the recipes for thanks to well, our other world.” The Headmaster cast a silence on Remus who had exploded, as Severus had ducked his head at the bluntness of her words.

“And Miss Bulstrode, perhaps you could explain what you will get from this partnership?” The Headmaster asked with the tone of one who was not looking forward to hearing the answer.

“Well, beyond the fact that Severus was a very generous lover, that he could read me a thesis on watching Magical Paint Dry and I would enjoy it more than listening to any other sound? The fact that he will almost match me in height, that he is honourable, loyal, intelligent and witty? The fact that his fingers are a work of art, that he moves with grace, sleek and deadly, that he looks like he has been crafted from the finest marble, his hair is like silk on my skin, and his smell haunts my senses?” The two lovers were watching each other with hooded eyes. “Perhaps the idea of stealing myself the most brilliant Potions Master Hogwarts will ever see, or perhaps it’s the fact that anything that will spite a Malfoy will always be a superior option…” There was a faint smirk on her lips as she wriggled free from the shackles of her chair to straddle Severus.

“You should be glad, we each chose someone to save, I have saved the crown jewel amongst all those who would be lost. He is mine, he has pledged himself to me above all others, and I do not share.” Her voice was soft as they pressed their foreheads together, Severus’ breath heavy as her arms encompassed him. “This world is different, but no doubt enough of the same that Remus will as someone who was around in the first war be able to guide you through what happened. And Severus has agreed to make the Wolfsbane that may or may not be created by someone else in years to come, that I have given him the recipe for.” 

“What do you mean? You have each chosen someone to save?” There was a tone of disapproval in the Headmaster’s voice as he turned his attention to the no longer raging silent Remus.

“Well, it made sense, we have gone back in time, if not our own reality, enough is the similar. I would have thought that Remus would chose to save himself, or perhaps a friend, and Longbottom his parents? My line does not exist, but even if it did I would still chose to save Severus…” Neville was the first to react, a look of excitement bubbling at the thought of saving his parents from their cursed fate. A strange look on Remus as his options span in his mind.

“Miss Bulstrode I really must insist-” Whatever the Headmaster had planned to say, Millicent wasn’t keen to listen.

“It isn’t our reality, if it were then there would be such things as Trolls, Hags, Vampires, Veelas. This reality has all but hunted most of the Dark Creatures out of existence. So what does it matter if we save those who we want to? It’s hardly going to change anything, is it? It’s not the same reality that we left, so what does it matter?” There was a moment when it looked like the Headmaster was going to argue that point before deflating at the look on not only Millicent’s face, but on the other two travellers.

“I will expect full co-operation from you all, however, and in exchange, I will ensure your positions within society.” She didn’t miss the look the Headmaster gave Remus who was looking less angry and more relieved. “Mr Longbottom, Miss Bulstrode you will have places within the Seventh Year returning students so you may achieve the qualifications necessary for a well-rounded career within the modern Wizarding society. Mr Lupin, after you have thought of a new name, as a member of my Order from before, I would be honoured for you to remain so, and hope that any information you can provide will be helpful in our continued survival.”

“Sir, where will we be staying until we can come back?” Neville asked nervously.

“Miss Bulstrode has agreed to meet my parents,” Severus swiftly added, Remus letting out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s too late, he’s all mine now.” Millicent preened, as Severus gave a helpless shrug.

“It’s true, and willingly so. Not much you can do about it now, and it’s hardly like you are her guardian…” He muttered the latter.

“Mr Snape, I think you will find that Mr Lupin is more concerned over you than Miss Bulstrode, it would be wise if you had a conversation with him before you depart, I fear I did not listen when he offered advice, perhaps you will have more sense.”

It hadn’t taken too much longer before they were able to escape, Severus escorting his betrothed to the Apparition point, after Remus had extracted a vow from the Hag that she would behave in a manner that wouldn’t invite Auror investigation. Neville had chosen to stay with Remus after the Headmaster had promised to organise an introduction to Longbottom the elder.

“Millicent Bulstrode, soon to be Millicent Snape, charmed to meet you Mrs Snape, or should I hope to say, Mother.” Millicent had steamrollered over the nervous-looking Eileen Snape, who had stood stunned in the doorway as the tall statuesque Hag beamed at her.

“Uh, um charmed Millicent, uh - Severus?” Eileen had barely managed to squeak when the sound of the front door slamming had both the older female and her son flinching. 

“Millicent, perhaps we ca-” Severus was stopped by the smirk that appeared on her face.

“And you must be my future Father, Mr Snape. Millicent Bulstrode, now we have lots to talk about!” She nimbly dodged past Eileen to where a jaundiced wiry looking man was glaring through to them, before pulling him through into the sitting room. “Don’t worry Severus dear, me and Father will have a lovely chat…” 

An hour later, and a much happier looking Tobias was calling his wife and son through.

“Mother Snape, I’ve had a delightful chat with Father Snape here, and well, if you are amenable for the low cost of your firstborn-” Severus blinked, as Eileen stared at the younger woman in confusion, “Well, I can teach you how to turn spin gold.” 

“But - my firstborn?” Eileen’s voice cracked.

“Are tha stupid gel!” Tobias started to raise his voice before Millicent gave a small pout, “She wants ta marry tha boy, us a fair deal. Think Leeny, tha’d never have ta work agen!” 

“And you would teach me how to spin gold, just so you can marry my Severus?” Eileen sounded less sure than her husband.

“All I ask for is your firstborn, yes.” Eileen gave her a suspicious look, before flinching at the low growl from her husband.

“Mam, we’ve bonded already,” Severus spoke up softly, doing his best not to flinch as his Father span to look at him.

“See Leeny, tha brat’s already there, nothing ta lose and everything ta gen.”

“If - if you are sure Severus?” Millicent was smiling, which was doing little to dispel Eileen’s fears.

“Yes Mam, we already told the Headmaster our plans, so they’ll be giving us married quarters when we go back. Millicent has more than enough gold to pay for our final year too, so you don’t need to worry about that.” His voice was soft as he slipped past to stand by Millicent, his hand curling protectively on her shoulder.

“What will it be Mother Snape?” Millicent asked gently. Tobias was all but vibrating next to his wife, as she stared hard at the two young children.

“I give my blessing then, Millicent.” There was a pause, as Millicent continued to stare at her, “I mean, I promise my firstborn in exchange for learning how to spin gold.” The room filled with the scent of the deep forest.

“So mote it be,” Millicent uttered, and Eileen blanched.

“Leeny, go git the guest room ready for us new lass, boy git down tha chippy and gettus supper, gon get!” 

“No need for that Father Snape, I’m sure Severus’s room will be fine for the two of us. No, I think Mother Snape and I need to start work right away, so that you can start living the life you deserve.” 

It didn’t take Eileen very long at all to learn the skill, although Millicent warned her of the dangers of spinning too much. It was more the wheel than the method, she confessed to Severus who had been resolutely not asking any questions, after he had started to read the books she’d dragged out from her bag in regards to popular fairy tales about Hags from her world. It had come as no surprise when Eileen had been summoned to Gringotts to explain where she had found the incredibly pure gold, and what she was trying to pull. Millicent had given her blessing to be exposed as the source of the newfound talent, and it wasn’t long before she was invited into the inner sanctum.

Eileen was paid a handsome sum, on top of what she’d already spun to turn over the spindle, which disintegrated as soon as the goblins had touched it. “Hag magic.” Millicent had informed them, as they’d looked upset by the loss of the item. They hadn’t been prepared to offer her a trade for another, but as the contract had been signed, Eileen would continue to receive a healthy sum into her account every month that would, as Tobias had wanted, allow them both to live a life without toil. Millicent had suggested that instead of selling their home, that they quietly bought up the other houses as they were put up for sale over the coming years. It proved to be a wise investment, as twenty years after Millicent stumbled into their lives, they had turned their small but healthy nest egg, into a housing portfolio that the Prince family quailed at.

Millicent was paid discretely, 0.5% of the annual Gringott profits into her vault, in perpetuity, and the equivalent in a mixture of the finest Hag food, and confiscated potion ingredients. Eileen had looked concerned at the reference to Hag food, with Millicent giving her a benign smile. It hadn’t exactly reassured her mother in law.

Millicent and Severus had been married in a quiet ceremony, only attended by Tobias, Eileen, Neville and Remus who had all looked uncomfortable in varying degrees. Still the couple had nothing but smiles, and had disappeared off to a honeymoon retreat in the Bavarian Forest National Park, for the rest of the summer. They returned to Spinner’s End the last day of Summer to say goodbye to Severus’s parents who were looking far healthier than before. Eileen was even sporting her wand, with Tobias sprawled out in front of a strange box with moving pictures. He didn’t get up, but also hadn’t cursed at his son on sight either. Severus claimed Millicent had brought a miracle to his childhood home.

“Dear, why is Weasley glaring at me like that?” Millicent was lounging at the far end of the Slytherin table, ignoring the cheerful waves from Neville from the Gryffindor table. Severus was trying to eat enough to build up enough energy for another long night ahead.

“Hmm?” He was eating as quickly as he could without shovelling it in.

“Weasley, glaring at me.” Millicent nodded in the direction, before flicking his ear.

“Weasley? Are you sure? He left years ago…” He was doing his best to eat and rub his ear at the same time.

“Look, fawning all over Potter, things never change eh.” He stopped eating at this to pay her full attention.

“What are - oh, you mean Lily? She’s not a Weasley, she’s Petunia’s sister, you know the one we met in Woolworths, you complimented her hair, and she asked you about how you coped finding dresses for your height. Well, Tuney is Lily’s elder sister.” Millicent blinked trying to remember.

“Oooooh, the one who was talking about that awful pig? She was alright, a bit of a drip, but workable, you should tell your mum to get her to write to me, I could do with someone to write to who isn’t also related to their lover - yes Avery, did no one tell you first cousins dating is disgusting, it’s a wonder you know how to dress yourself, inbred git.” Avery started to squawk again as she turned her attention from the redhead Gryffindor to the lad who had been trying to whisper in her husband's ear.

“Milly, Avery can’t help it.” They both exchanged smirks, “Anyway dear, what do you mean glaring at you? She’s not even looking in this direction…” He trailed off, staring at the hearty feast and his empty plate, weighing up the wisdom of eating more, before shrugging as she nudged him into taking more.

“You need your energy love, anyway, watch, don’t stare - look, watch her when I do this.” Millicent leaned over her husband, pressing her magnificent bosom against him, as he flushed.

“Milly!” he was slapping her hands away from his groin before stilling. “Oh, she is, I have no idea why though. She wouldn’t talk to me last year, I even sent her an invitation to the wed- well she didn’t turn up did she? She was my best friend for years, I could hardly not…” The nearby students all fell silent before all turning round to stare at them.

“You got married?!?”

“Did you hear that, Snape’s married! He got married during the hols, I wonder if she’s pregnant, I mean of course she is she has to be?”

“Well I heard that she’s a long lost Russian princess and Snape married her before anyone else could have a chance, that’s why she’s so tall! She looks like a princess, a Russian one!”

“Sniv’s got married to the first girl who looked at him, ewwwwwwww, I’m going to write to my father and complain about the morals at Hogwarts, it’s ridiculous. Students getting married in school how awful, I won’t be sending my children here, it’ll be a school with morals for me.”

“You got married and didn’t invite me?” 

“You got married and didn’t invite any of us, what happened to Slytherin solidarity Snape, first you turn down Malfoy and then you snub all of us, it’s beyond belief!” 

Severus gave his wife a mournful look, as she snickered, which hadn’t helped with his previous problem as it merely jostled her against him. He moved to his next weapon, opening his eyes wide with a slight head tilt. He was saved however by the Headmaster.

“Mrs Snape, you will remember where you are at all times.” His voice carried particularly well after the mention of “Mrs” quelled the rest of the babbling students. There was a choked giggle from the younger Slytherin members as she rolled her eyes before retreating back to her own chair. “Thank you, Mrs Snape, I didn’t want to have to remove points before we had even begun.” 

“Oh no, whatever would I have done…” she muttered softly as Severus chose to ignore in favour for eating. “If I may Headmaster?” there was a pause as he looked almost annoyed by her daring to speak from the relaxed comfort of her chair.

“If you must, Mrs Snape.” Millicent gave her husband a sly wink, making him snort as she stood up.

“Thank you for your kind regards, yes as you all now know, I, Millicent Snape nee Bulstrode did marry Severus Snape during the summer. For all those who are upset that you didn’t get to attend our quiet family wedding, please see the wedding list registry with Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. As I am sure you all wish us the very brightest future, I don’t doubt that we will be inundated. Oh, in other news my wonderful husband is being considered for Mastery in the fine arts of Potions, thanks to several brilliant potions he has quite cleverly created. Which of course will mean that Hogwarts will for a short while finally have a qualified - oh sorry, have another qualified potions expert in the school.” Severus tried to slither under the table as she gave the room her best Hag smile.

“Thank you for that Mrs Snape, I am sure the school will join me in congratulating Mr and Mrs Snape, and wish Mr Snape the very best as it would make him the youngest Potions Master in the history of the Society, I am sure Professor Slughorn is most pleased.” There was a halfhearted cheer went round, which became louder as Millicent continued to smile dangerously. There was an element of relief when she sat back down.

“Did you have to?” He asked quietly.

“Of course dear, best get it out of the way now, then no one can pretend they weren’t told.” He let out a soft sigh, absentmindedly nibbling on the treacle tart that she’d pushed at him.

It had set the tone for the rest of the year, Millicent lounging at the end of the table, feeding Severus up and baiting victims for sport. Avery had taken to eating up by the teachers after she’d taken it upon herself to pass comment on every aspect of his life, loudly. Severus was awarded Mastery by Yule, which was spent in the Taiga, in a tiny wooden cabin much to her delight and his acceptance. 

He found that the Marauders had given up following him around, well, Sirius had continued to, but not so much him. He followed Millicent around like a puppy, it was rare that he wasn’t in sight around the Hag who had been spoken to several times by the Headmaster to tone down her aura. Romulus Foxglove, Millicent had almost wet herself as the Headmaster had introduced the newest Dueling Instructor to the school, had to give several lectures to the most ardent of Millicent’s followers about how to guard against her… aura. Severus had just ignored it all.

Lily had approached Severus several times during the year, once to congratulate him, offering to accept his apology, Millicent had scoffed. Lily had then taken to tracking down Severus when he was alone, having fallen out with Millicent several times, including after Yule when she’d demanded to know why Millicent was sending presents to Petunia, and why she had advised her not to get married when Millicent had married the first man who’d come along. Severus had refused to be drawn into any discussion regarding his wife with the youngest Evans after that. 

Pettigrew had gone missing shortly after the Easter holidays, although Severus had complained about how Slug and Jiggers had sent a faulty rat, Romulus had apologised for them and sent him replacement ingredients for the failed potion. There had been several sightings of the student ranging from Land’s End to John O’Groats and it was soon decided that he had run away in the stress of NEWTS. It wasn’t uncommon for students who were struggling after all.

It came as no surprise when Severus graduated with all O’s across the board, it had come as more of a surprise when Millicent had also. Romulus hadn’t remembered her to be particularly studious, and Neville could only really remember her excelling at grappling. She’d dropped the scroll at the breakfast table, where it was snatched up by Avery who had come down to gloat about passing all three of his NEWTS. 

“Avery, every time you open your mouth, do you wonder if the brains you were born with are going to dribble out?” He’d brought his wand up, before dropping it as the Headmaster had shouted his name. He’d almost raised it again at Millicent’s smirk.

The Hag and her Husband had been invited to return back to Spinner’s End, which had been given a whole new lease of life, however, Millicent had declined sadly. She had, by using Gringotts, bought a small plot of land right in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, where over a thousand years before there had been a Hag’s cottage. The land had gone to ruin shortly after being swallowed up by the forest, as no one had wanted to live in the middle of one of the most dangerous places to live outside of Siberia. Millicent had promised Severus repeatedly that they would have no problems, the Goblins had been less dubious considering her death would save them a fortune.

It took five years for Millicent to create a place fit for a Hag, with Severus sleeping in Grimmauld Place, after being invited by Regulus who had gotten over his snubbing of not being invited to the wedding. It had been a curious time for them all. Sirius had, before his mother had been able to officially disown him, become Lord Black, after his mother had sadly confused a rare toxin for her usual brown sugar, at the breakfast table. He had restored his older cousin Andromeda shortly after, and had been instrumental to arranging a marriage between Narcissa Malfoy and Remus Lupin, after Lucius had sadly been discovered dead at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, nothing but bones, actually nothing but bones and his signet ring, even the marrow was missing. Unfortunately for his father, he had yet to sire a child with Narcissa, and Abraxas had been the victim of a castration charm in Diagon Alley shortly after his son’s remains had been found. 

Narcissa Lupin would soon follow in the footsteps of Lily Potter, and give birth to a brood of children. It had made tongues wag about the once Noble house of Malfoy, after how quickly she had produced with the younger Lupin. The Lupin’s were doubly blessed by the gift of all of their children being natural animagi, and they were referred to within less polite society as the wolfpack.

Severus had continued to develop his potions, creating many wonderful potions that revolutionised St Mungos. It had been the reason why he had been invited to live all the time at Grimmauld Place, as he had become a prime target after so publically snubbing the Dark Lord. Millicent was an occasional visitor, one who sent the other inhabitants fleeing to their rooms as she arrived, for various reasons. Sirius had never quite managed to develop a shield against her charms, and would find himself in awkward positions, whilst Regulus found the blatant displays of affection between his normally stern friend bewildering.

It was shortly after they had moved into the deepest darkest reaches of the Forest, that the Headmaster had begun to take an interest once more. A Prophecy had been delivered after a young Seeress had bumped into Master Snape in the flower markets, in the middle of the very busy flower markets.

“The defiant child of the dark one who did thwart the villain will be the downfall of the false lord.”

Well after that it appeared to both Severus and Millicent that everyone was interested in them. Dumbledore would appear at the floo that Severus had insisted on, even though he was soon wishing he hadn’t. Dumbledore would appear asking after their good health and if they had any joyous news to share. The Dark Lord had sent threatening messages through innocent-looking potion requests. Millicent had begun to become quite annoyed with both, especially after Dumbledore had asked in public if she was pregnant.

“Do I look pregnant?!” Severus had been hiding behind the latest issue of Potions Monthly, trying to quietly sip on his tea as his wife was busy throwing gnomes into the trees.

“Of course not dear, you look radiant as ever.” There was a pause in the violent slamming, and he had slumped further into chair in case he’d uttered the wrong thing.

“Why does the old goat think it’s acceptable to ask me that! Is he trying to say I’ve put on weight like Weasley has? Have I put on weight Sev love? I mean the last batch from Gringotts was a little fatty looking, but Mother had said it never mattered to her in the past.” Severus risked placing his paper down, and swivelling around so his upset looking wife could perch.

“No dear, you look as radiant, as lovely, as delectable as you did the first moment we met. It’s just that stupid woman twittering, they all believe it will be our child, but really the woman is a fraud, she was no doubt putting it on.” He was rewarded by an early night.

Another couple of years later, the Dark Lord was still harassing them, although he had been losing more of his followers every time they ventured into the Forest to harass them at home. Dumbledore had signed them up to a mail-order catalogue that offered a different item each month that would help spice up the marital bed. The Dark Lord in retaliation had signed them up to one that provided bulk supplies of contraceptives. Both were happily accepted after they had checked that the Snapes wouldn’t end up paying for them. 

They’d been called into the Ministry after five years of no children, to explain in front of the Supreme Mugwump why they weren’t investigating why they weren’t pregnant yet. If looks could kill, well, it was a good thing all around that they couldn’t.

“It won’t be happening until Severus brews a potion to turn himself temporarily into a giant.” She had managed to spit out through gritted teeth. 

“Severus, my dear boy, then you must do so.” The Supreme Mugwump had ducked as Millicent had pointed at him, with Severus patting her shoulder absent-mindedly.

“He must do no such thing, we are still in our youth, we have no need for a child yet, Severus has lots to do, and what about my figure?” It was curious how many of the quorum had managed to sidle out of the room unnoticed.

“But the prophecy my dear girl, you must think of the greater good.” He’d started to look a little concerned when he noticed he was one of the few remaining left.

“Severus, we are leaving, now. And you, you can shove your greater good where the sun doesn’t shine. And if you put your hand on me one more time and ask if I am producing yet, you will lose that hand, do I make myself clear!” 

“Yes dear,” Severus murmured, allowing himself to be pulled out of the room.

“Cheek of him, the flying order of demented pigeons can stop asking for free potions.” She was busy ranting, as Severus was scribbling a missive down which he slipped to a familiar-looking Auror, who had gulped at the sight of the incandescent Hag.

If the Dark Lord had any sense of sanity, he would have left matters at that, Dumbledore had according to his spies ensured the prophecy would never come to pass. However, he had already split himself six times, had lost his more stable members of supporters and was left with the insane ravings of the more inbred. He had appeared at the forest one morning when he had been sure Severus would be at a conference, believing that he would be able to intimidate the Hag in her own home. He had been sadly mistaken.

He’d appeared as she was conversing with an emissary from the Centaurs who were trying their best to be ambivalent as to the Hag in their Forest, which had slowly been turning into hers. He’d been rude to her guest, which had put her in a foul mood, as had the fact that Severus had informed her of his absence due to an overnight stay. The Dark Lord had started off by threatening her, ordering her to never have children, and then had threatened Severus. It had been the last time anyone had seen the Dark Lord, although many many years later, after Severus had passed a comment about whether anyone would see him again, Millicent had assured him that she doubted it unless he was going into the attic in her Hag Bag cabin.

As they reached their thirties, Severus started being asked to share the miracle cream he must have developed. He’d been slightly confused. Millicent had taken the compliments as given, compared to the harried parents around them, of course they would look wonderful. When they reached their fifties, it became less of a joke, with Severus stating under oath that he had no miracle cure beyond good living and the love of a good Hag. Dumbledore had introduced them to the Flamels shortly after they turned seventy and were still looking as fresh-faced as they had after first leaving Hogwarts.

The Flamels had in turn been delighted to meet the Snapes, and kept each other company for a couple of centuries, with Severus eventually asking Millicent if it was a Hag thing. He’d spent a century speaking to Nicholas about it, asking advice from the man who had been married far longer than Severus. Millicent had merely shrugged, Hags were particularly long-lived especially when they fed well, which she was thanks to the increasingly begrudging Gringotts who had tried repeatedly to wriggle out of the contract.

Eventually, after the Flamels had finally decided to pass on to the next great adventure, gifting Millicent the Philosophers Stone who had offered to keep it safe, Severus had convinced Millicent to clean out her cabin. Well, he had managed to do so after discovering that Millicent had been using the fabled stone almost like an iron fish when cooking up her Mandrakes. He’d lost him temper, one of the few times he had in their marriage, but discovering the stone in the pot with diced up Mandrakes and carrots had been an insult he couldn’t let go unpunished for.

She’d then pulled out all of the libraries, and he worked his way through them for the next while. 

“Dear?” Millicent had been knitting with twisted gold yarn as Severus had moved onto the children’s stories from her old reality.

“Yes, love?”

“Milly, do you remember when I asked you about whether our good health was down to well, you?” He asked with the same sibilant hiss she had fallen in love with.

“Of course love, and I said, Hags live a long time when they feed well.” She gave him a cheerful smile.

He’d disappeared off for a walk, before returning and pulling her into her bag, pointing at the pile of debris in the pantry area.

“That looks an awful lot like the Elder wand dear, and has a little symbol on it too…” She shrugged, “And that, uh, do you remember you said you were given an invisibility sheet?”

“Of course, it’s very useful.” 

“I shudder to think what you use it for?” 

“Well, do you remember when you asked me when I’d last swept?” He looked curiously pale as she waved in a dismissive manner.

“I love you, you know I never judge, I would have swept for you, but I think you are using an invisibility cloak - the cloak, as a rug. And see that stone there, that looks a lot like the stone from the story my wonderful wife.” She just shrugged. “Have you ever read the story?”

“I read stories about Hags, and Dark Creatures, I read stories about Potion Masters, I don’t read children's stories about things that don’t interest me.” He took a deep breath.

“My love, I think perhaps you are the owner of all three of the Deathly Hallows - no don’t shrug, I think that’s why we haven’t aged, because you bound me to you, we share your life, we are so tightly bound that not even death will part us, and it would appear not even death will kill you.” 

“I thought you were happy though?” He met her gaze with a soft smile.

“Of course I am my love,” the concern left her face at his words.

“Well then, does it matter?” She’d picked up her knitting again.

“No dear, it doesn’t matter at all…” There was a moment when he wavered in the doorway of her cabin as he considered putting the items up on a shelf rather than leaving them in a heap. 

“Oh dear, I meant to tell you, the goblins sent me a message along with the latest update on our vaults, apparently they are talking about branching out into the stars and wondered if we would consider it…” He was pulled away by the question, the bag sealed again.

“The stars my love?”

“Well, they’ve been approached to fund something called the Andromeda project, and as we have well, most of the banks' vaults now, they want to know if we would consider allowing them to close down our contract in exchange for a 50% share, what do you think? I mean, it’s not a bad place to be a Hag, but maybe it’s time for something more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lols so I was supposed to be doing NaNo, and then I was like no I will focus on editing the last complete Millicent in x instead, because - PROCRASTINATION!


End file.
